1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an IP telephone apparatus and an IP telephone system having a network telephone function such as an Internet telephone function, in addition to a general telephone function provided through a telephone network.
2. Background Art
The Internet telephone means a telephone conversation mode in which a packet carrying a voice is transferred in a two-way manner via the Internet. A related art to the Internet telephone concerning computer telephony (for example, refer to JP-A-11-103360), a related art to the Internet telephone for enabling the user to use both the Internet telephone and general telephone (ordinary telephone) functions (for example, refer to JP-A-10-155034), and the like are known.
In the related arts, however, when both the Internet telephone and general telephone functions can be used, it is made impossible for the user to know which of the Internet telephone and general telephone functions is used during conversation. Particularly in communications based on an incoming call from a calling party, the user cannot know whether the incoming call is an Internet or general telephone call; this is a problem.